


Sweet Slumber

by RianCeniza



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: 龙/人小部分疼痛描写
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Midlander Hyur Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> 18年4月的归档，我的文笔从未进步过（甚至持续直线倒退）

Sweet Slumber

起初本只是亲吻，无伤大雅。  
年轻的冒险者半垂着眼帘，伸出双手轻拽着年长的奥拉男性的双角，向着自己的方向牵引过来。唇齿间的接触，互相交换着湿热紊乱的呼吸。他感觉到了一只体温高于自己的手顺着短背心摸索进了内衬之中。那只大手顺着腹部的肌理摩挲着，指尖划过年轻人身上的伤疤；陈年旧疾抑或是才堪堪愈合的新伤。这一道道伤痕早已汇聚成了他的一部分。被抚摸的惬意快感让年轻人拱起身子贴近对方的触碰，他叼咬着龙男的下嘴唇轻轻啃咬，用鼻音发出柔软的哼声。那双手停留在了他的胸口，偏长的指甲顺着乳首打转、掐捏，肉粒在手掌的揉捏下渐渐充血。  
年轻人的喉咙里发出一声低低的吼声，像是一只困兽。他的双手摁在对方的肩膀上，把压实在自己身上的沉重身躯推向床的另一侧，动作迅速灵巧的翻身骑上，龙角的尖端在侧脸划开一道细小的创口——年轻人本已经有小心地避免自己被那对角划伤——他抹去脸上沁出的几滴血珠，吸吮了下带着细微金属腥味的指尖。他的双手撑在对方的胸口，龙男的肤色在月光下透着好看的巧克力色，他想啃一啃那胸肌，但是之后有的是时间。年轻的冒险者想出了顽劣的主意，他向后坐直了身体，大腿的内侧夹在了对方的侧腰腹处，摇晃着上身用裹挟在紧身裤内的屁股摩擦着对方的胯部。  
他对着龙男窘迫的表情露齿笑了起来。

年长的奥拉族看着身下的年轻人类趴伏在自己面前，抬高了自己的屁股。他抚摸过对方后背上一道从肩胛骨延伸到侧腹的砍伤，听到了对方呼吸颤抖的喘息声。年轻人抱紧了怀里的枕头把自己的脸埋进了柔软的织物中，他的后颈与耳朵已经染红了一片。“等会儿，”年轻人的声音带着情欲的沙哑，他从枕头里微微抬起了头，从枕下摸索出了一个浅棕色的小瓶子，向着身后抛了过来没有再多说一句就把脸埋了回去。  
瓶中的液体冰冷粘稠，在男人的指尖连粘出了透明色的丝线。他用带着润滑液的指尖在入口处敏感的软肉处打转，年轻人呜咽了一声微微颤栗着蜷缩了一下，冰凉的液体沾湿在股缝之间，在手指探入体内的时候他的呼吸已经开始颤抖。龙男俯低身体，亲吻着年轻人的后颈和耳垂，他徒劳得躲闪了几下后就欣然接受了对方的安慰。年长者另一只空闲的手停留在年轻人的下腹处，一路向下慢慢摸索过去。温暖的手掌握住茎身时，他倒抽了一口气扬起了脖子。那双手熟稔得摩挲着冠状沟，拇指的指腹抵在马眼处打转，年轻人的性器迅速肿胀了起来，他低声呻吟着焦躁不堪，动作细微得向前顶胯操着环住自己的温暖大手。与此同时第二根手指开拓了进来，年轻人的呻吟绵延拖着长音，结尾伴随着颤音上翘。两根手指在湿热的甬道中模仿起了交合的方式抽送着，年轻人把脸深埋入了枕头之中，隔着织物发出闷闷的呻吟。

他感觉到对方拍了下自己的一侧臀瓣，他低声嘀咕了一声还是抬高了下身，但出乎意料的是腹下多了一只软垫。年轻人困惑地哼了一声，转头正好看到了一根硕大的物什抵在自己的屁股上。他嘶嘶得倒抽了几口冷气，往前爬了几寸想坐起身，又被拽住脚踝扯了回来钉死在了床褥之中。见鬼。  
他攥着床单，牙齿咬紧了另一只手的手腕。他能清晰得感觉到身体被一寸寸凿开的感觉；前戏的准备帮上了忙，但是依然不够。身后被深入的肿胀感刺激着脑髓，在对方用力挺腰的瞬间他痛哼了一声。压在身上的男人停顿了片刻等着他适应，年轻人身上汗涔涔得，汗水打湿了身下的被单；他在他身下微微颤栗着，攥紧床单的手指发白。他腾出一只手向身后摸索过去，触及到对方几乎还有一半没捅进去的阴茎，他带着一丝哭腔呜咽了一声。  
龙男至少等到他的呼吸稳定下来后才进行了下一步举动，起初的动作贴心得缓慢，年轻人发出了软软的哼声，汗水顺着额头向下流过，刺痛了眼睛。他半闭着眼睛感受着体内炙热的柱体磨擦着内壁，随着每一次的动作向着更深处挺入。他渐渐开始不由自主得向后靠过去，转动着幅度寻找着敏感点。性器随着前后晃动的姿态磨蹭着身下的软垫。他惬意地仰着脖子开始渐渐享受着被充实的感觉。  
在身上的男人顶到体内腺体的时候，年轻人的眼前出现了白点。他带着哭腔的颤音喊了出来，无助得拱起了身子。在他从快感中适应之前，龙男锁住了他的侧腰开始加快了速度，每一次都用力得顶撞在了那一点上。年轻人扭动着身体试图避开对方的攻势，叼咬着床单想抑制住自己的喊叫声。他的身体随着对方蛮横的抽送向前蹭着，不得不用一只手抵在自己的头顶才能让自己不会磕到床板。他的脸颊湿漉漉的，他失了神，难以察觉这到底是自己的汗水还是泪液。

他抓挠着床单，在往前挪动几寸之后又被拽着胯部拖了回来，囊袋撞击在皮肤上的声音，淫秽的水声充斥着房间内的空气。年轻人感觉到指间的布料发出了细微的撕裂声，连同得还有他的理智。快感在无限得高攀，无限接近临界点又除不可及。他不得不回应着身后的抽送，靠着对方的性器磨砺着体内薄弱的腺体，茎身堪堪蹭到腹下的软垫，靠着细微的摩擦安慰着自己。高潮来的过于突然，他哀叫了一声全身痉挛了起来，甬道剧烈收缩着，挤压着体内的性器。  
填补着体内空缺的物什被突然抽出，年轻人瘫软在了被褥之间，意识恍惚不清。他被翻了个身，困惑得哼了一声但意识任被快感的余韵填充。巨大的凶器再次刺入，已经被操软的身体没有一丝阻碍。他低声呻吟了一声皱着眉头看着身上的奥拉男性，淡蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，棕色的短发被汗水打湿粘在了脸颊上。  
他的双手被交叠在了一起搁置在了头上，与对方十指相缠。脱力的腿勉强挂在对方的腰侧，对方俯低下身后的呼吸打在他的颈部和脸上。他半眯着眼睛舒展着身体感受着对方节奏渐渐紊乱的抽送，每一次的顶入都诱引着他发出像是幼兽般的低喊。  
被堵上的嘴唇阻止了他的抱怨声，湿软的舌头探进了他的嘴里舔舐吸吮着。胯部被抬高调整到了更容易深入的角度，最后几次的抽送顶到了从未进入过的深度。被精液灌满时他颤抖了一下，沉重的睡意迅速得席卷了这具累坏了的身体。  
他隐约感觉到了温暖的被子压在身上的重量和额头柔软的触感。  
“Sweet dream.”


End file.
